El futuro de Bokkun
by Bokkun love
Summary: Esta vez Sonic y sus amigos junto con Eggman y sus robots e Bokkun,embarcan una nueva aventura hacia el futura para saber quien gana,¿Sonic o Eggman?Tras esta apuesta también se descubrirás el futuro de cada uno,lo que no saben es lo que les va ha esperar.


Era un día tranquilo en Mobius y el como siempre tratando de robar otra esmeralda del caos,pero había alguien que se lo impedía y ese alguien era Sonic the Hedgehog.

Eggman:¡Maldito erizo azul,dame esa esmeralda del caos o te las verás con mi eggranden!

Sonic:Vaya,miro como tiemblo,tu robots son chapuza Eggman.

Eggman:¡Ya veremos si son chapuza!(enfadado)

En ese momento Sonic cogió un anillo de poder y atravesó el robot.

Decoe:¡Doctor a destrozado el robot!

Bocoe:Los sistemas no funcionan.

Bokkun:Otra derrota...no es mucho de esperar viniendo de usted...

Eggman:¡Callaos!Retirada. Ya veremos quien gana Sonic,me vengaré.

Sonic:Vaya...no es novedad para mí.

Eggman se retiró y en la base aquella noche...

Eggman:!Igh!(enfurecido)Siempre es lo mismo...

Decoe:Ya llevamos no sé cuantas derrotas,pero más que ganadas sí.

Bocoe:Estoy cansado de esto doctor.

Bokkun:¿Nunca os habéis preguntado si en el futuro todo seguirá así?¿Y si todo cambia?¿Quién gana?

Eggman:Eso es...¡Ya lo tengo!

Decoe:¿Tener qué?

Eggman:Iremos al futuro y comprobaremos quien gana.

Bocoe:Buena idea doctor,entre todas la que ha tenido esa es la mejor de todas.

Eggman:Jejejeje,por supuesto soy un genio,¿qué esparabáis de mí?

Bokkun:Que ganásemos algún día.(sonriendo)

Eggman se enfadó un poco pero lo disimuló.

Eggman:Nos llevaremos a Sonic y sus amigos también.

Decoe,Bocoe y Bokkun:¡¿Qué?!

Eggman:Sí,quiero que ellos vean mi victoria en el futuro.

Bokkun:Si es que ganamos...(¬ ¬)

Eggman:(le pega en la cabeza a Bokkun)Deja de decir ridiculeces y ve a enviar el mensaje a Sonic.

Bokkun:¡Ay¡Que duele...(frotándose con las manos la zona de la cabeza dolorida)

Mientras...

Sonic:Vaya...que extraño todavía Eggman no ha venido en busca de venganza. Me pregunto que estará haciendo...

Tails:Yo no le daría mucha importancia verdad es que es mejor que no venga.

Amy y Cream salen de la cocina con una tartas recién hechas.

Tails:Um...tarta...

Amy:Sonic he hecho una tarta de amor solo para ti.

Sonic:Em...uh..me tengo que ir..

De pronto se escucharon unas risas y entró un pequeño ser a la sala.

Bokkun:!Hey,hola chicos¡

Todos se esconden detrás del sofá.

Bokkun:!Hey,que este mensaje no va ha explotar¡(mosqueado)

Todos salieron del sofá y se sentaron en él. Bokkun encendió el mini televisor.

Eggman:!Jajajaja¡Hola Sonic,vengo ha invitarte a ver mi Imperio Eggman en el futuro,he construido una máquina del tiempo y esta nos llevará al futuro. Espero que vengas para ver mi victoria,!Jajajajaja¡

Se acabó el mensaje.

Sonic:¿Victoria?Creo que sueña mucho este Eggman.

Tails:¿Una máquina del futuro?

Amy:Yo voy,quiero ver si Sonic y yo nos desconfío en Eggman,pero quiero ver a nuestros hijos,¿no Sonic?

Sonic:Claro...(horrorizado)

Bokkun:Bueno,seguidme.

Bokkun los llevó hacia la costa de la isla,donde se encontraba Eggman,su máquina y sus dos robots.

Sonic:Que hay Eggman.

Eggman:Bueno Sonic,¿nos dejamos de presentaciones y subimos a mi máquina?

Cream:Amy,¿es seguro?

Amy:No lo sé Cream,pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Todos subieron a la máquina y se telestransportaron hace 14 años.

Bokkun:Estoy mareado.(con los ojos dándoles vueltas)

Cream:Me duele la cabeza...(frotándosela)

Amy:Que mal rato he pasado...

Tails:No creía que viajar en el tiempo sería tan molesto.

Sonic:Tampoco es para tanto.(baja de la máquina)

Todos bajaron de la máquina.

Sonic:N-n-no puede ser...(asombrado)

Eggman:!Si-si-sii¡He ganado.

La ciudad que todos conocían era muy tecnológica y en una estatua de oro aparecía un cartel ponía:Bienvenidos a Tecnópolis. Era una ciudad más bonita que la de antes,pero la gobernaba Eggman.

Tails:Eso significa que hemos perdido.

Sonic:Pero cuando...

De pronto aparecieron dos niños corriendo.(la niña era como chicha,podeís buscarla en internet en Bokkun x Chicha. El niño era un conejo marrón con el alrededor de los ojos de color marrón oscuro y el hocico blanco,como Cream)

La niña:Espérame Joshué.

El niño:Vamos Emily,está anocheciendo y papá se va ha enfadar.

La niña:Yo no soy tan rápida como Sonic.

El niño:Eso ya lo sé,vamos.

Sonic se acercó a ellos.

Sonic:Perdonadme chicos,pero ¿os puedo hacer una pregunta?

El niño:¿Sonic?

La niña:!Ala que joven estás¡¿Te has echado algo?No me mientas...(¬ ¬)

El niño:(le pega a la niña en la cabeza)¿Quieres dejar de ser tan contestona?

La niña:¡Ay!Si yo no he hecho nada...(frotándose la zona dolorida de la cabeza)Se lo voy a contar a papá.

El niño:Sí, haz lo que quieras...bueno Sonic,¿qué te ha pasado?

Sonic:Vengo del pasado.

La niña:Ah,claro eso explica que estés tan joven.

El niño le pega otra vez. La niña se frota otra vez.

El niño:Bueno,¿y a qué venís todos?

Tails:¿Desde cuando gobierna Eggman la ciudad?

El niño:No lo sé,pero antes de que naciéramos

Amy:¿Y cuántos años tenéis?

El niño:Si quieres nos presentamos y ya te digo nuestra edad ya de paso.

Amy:Vale,yo soy Amy,la novia de Sonic.

La niña:¿Novia?Pero si Sonic...

El niño le tapa la boca.

El niño:Yo soy Joshué y ella es mi hermana pequeña Emily. Yo tengo 8 años y ella 6.

Tails:Yo soy Tails.

Sonic:Yo soy Sonic,y no soy el novio de Amy.

Decoe:Yo soy Decoe.

Bocoe:Yo soy Becoe.

Eggman:Yo soy el maravilloso doctor Eggman.

Emily:¿Doctor Eggman?Que joven,mira Joshué,el...

Joshué le interrumpió.

Joshué:¿Tú eres Eggman?¿Nuestro gobernador?

Eggman:(frotándose el bigote)Sí.

Cream:Yo soy Cream.

Bokkun:Y yo soy Bokkun.

Emily y Joshué:¡¿Qué?!

Cream:¿Qué pasa,hemos dicho algo malo?

Emily:¿Papá,mamá y el abuelo...?

Amy:¿Cómo que papá,mamá y abuelo?

Joshué:Es que nuestro padre se llama Bokkun,nuestra madre Cream y nuestro abuelo Eggman.

Sonic:¡¿Qué?!Eso significa que...

Emily:Será mejor que vengáis a la base,a lo mejor os pueden ayudar allí.

Le llevaron a la base.

Emily:Papi hemos vuelto...sentimos no haber venido antes pero nos hemos encontrado a ti del pasado,Sonic y sus amigos y el doctor Eggman del pasado.

Bokkun del futuro:Sí,y yo me estoy comiendo un pastel de chocolate(irónicamente).Ojalá...(deprimido)

Emily:Deja tu obsesión por los pasteles por un rato y ven.

Bokkun del futuro:¡Eh!Yo no soy ningún obsesionado.(quejándose)

Todos menos Bokkun del futuro:Si que lo eres.

Bokkun del futuro se hacerca a ellos.

Bokkun del futuro:¡Ah!Hola chicos,¿a qué venis?(con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado)

Decoe:¿Y lo dices con toda tranquilidad?En serio Bokkun,todavía no cambias,ni de madurez.

Bokkun del futuro:¿A que si? ¡Jajaja!

Todos se caen con una gota en la cabeza.

Bocoe:No,no cambia.

Bokkun del futuro:Lo sé,espera un momento,¿sois Decoe y Bocoe?¿Realmente sois vosotros?

Decoe:Em...sí.¿Por qué?

Bokkun del futuro:(entristecido)No os veo desde hace once años...

Bocoe:¿Qué nos pasa Bokkun?

Bokkun del futuro:Que...

Bokkun:Que,¿qué,Bokkun,qué les pasará cuando tenga 10 años?

Eggman del futuro:Que dieron su vida para salvar al mundo en unos de mis locos inventos.

Bokkun:¡Ala,pero que viejo está doctor!

Eggman:(le pega a la cabeza a Bokkun)No contestes...

Cream del futuro:Igual que Emily,les viene de herencia.(con una sonrisa falsa y una gotita)

Emily:¡Mami!

Cream:¿Esa soy yo?

Cream del futuro:Hola Cream.

Amy:Pero...no entiendo.¿Te has casado con Bokkun?

Cream del futuro:¿No se ve?Tenemos dos hijos.

Cream:P-p-pero...¿cómo?

Cream del futuro:Venid y os lo explicaré.

Las cuatro se fueron.

Eggman del futuro:Bueno,a lo que venía: Una de mis máquinas se sobrecargó,contenía unos componentes letales y si explotaba,el mundo que ahora conocemos no existirí teníais unos componentes opuestos al de la máquina,os sacrificasteis y parasteis la máquina.

Decoe:¿Entonces vamos a morir?

Eggman del futuro:Sí,pero heroícamente.

Bocoe:Vaya...

Eggman:Yo del futuro,¿cómo llegué a ser gobernador?¿Destruí al fin a Sonic?

Eggman del futuro:No.

Eggman:¡¿Qué?!

Eggman del futuro:Bueno,el hijo del gobernador,era muy caprichoso y la ciudad caía en picado,les dije que yo podía mejorar la ciudad,al principio no accedieron,pero a medida que iba aumentando la crisis,no tuvieron más remedio que levanté esta ciudad y la modernizé,y la verdad es que los ciudadanos me adoran,y yo dicto las sueño hecho realidad,¿no?

Eggman:Sí,pero Sonic...

Eggman de futuro:Sonic no podía oponerse a toda la ciudad,así que te aceptó y nos dejemos de guerras por ese momento,pero aún sigo intentando destruirlo.

Sonic:¿Todavía?Nunca cambias Eggman.

Cream del futuro:Venid chicos,he preparado la merienda y nos podéis seguir haciendo preguntas.

Todos acudieron a la otra sala a merendar.

Tails:¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Cream del futuro:Tu eres el jefe de la gran empresa de Eggman,haces las copias de sus inventos para que la gente las pueda utilizar.

Tails:¡Wow!Mi propia empresa.

Amy:¿Y qué hay mí?(fantaseando con Sonic)

Cream del futuro:Tú tuviste dos hijos,Mery y Luck.

Amy:¿Has oído Sonic? Tenemos hijos.

Sonic:Pero no ha dicho de quiénes son. (¬¬)

Cream:¿Cómo es que me casé con Bokkun?(sonrojada)

Bokkun:Eso.(sonrojado)

Cream del futuro:¿Cómo no?Nos gustábamos,¿no es así Bokkun?

Bokkun del futuro:Sí,yo te quería desde los 6 años,justamente ahora.

Cream del futuro:Y yo a los 7 años.

Cream:¿Ahora Bokkun está enamorado de mí?(mirando a Bokkun)

Bokkun:Si...un poco.(sonrojado)

Cream:¿Cómo ocurrió?

Bokkun del futuro:Rouge me robó un relicario con tu foto dentro en nuestro viaje en el espacio contra los Metarex,desde ese momento le obedecía,unos días depués de llegar a nuestro planeta,me volvió a chantajear,pero se lo quité.Entonces,Bokkun,no tendrás que preocuparte.

Bokkun:Menos mal.(aliviado)Aunque ya lo sabe.(¬ ¬)

Bokkun del futuro:Jejejeje...es verdad.(frotándose la cabeza con la mano,con una gota)

Cream del futuro:Unos de los robots de Eggman se volvió fuera de control y me iba a disparar,pero Bokkun me empujó y me apartó,me estubo protegiendo todo el rato,y pude ver que le importaba,todos aquellos momentos de mi vida me di cuenta que me estaba protegiendo y supe que me querí se dió cuenta también y en un atardecer nos invitemos a dar un paseo,él me regaló una rosas y yo unos tulipanes,ya que nos gustaban mucho esas flores,en ese mismo momento nos miramos a lo ojos y nos besemos,nos daba igual lo que dijieran los demás,nos querí ese preciso lugar,unos de los robots espía de Eggman nos grabó y se lo enseñó a Eggman y a todos los demás,pero nos aceptaron,pero no por ese pequeño enlace Eggman y Sonic iban ha dejar de pelear,y eso nos permitió casarnos y tener hijos tan estupendos como estos.

Cream y Bokkun:Wow.(sonrojados se miraron)

Bokkun:Bueno,algún día tendría que pasar.

Cream:Si...

Bokkun del futuro:Debo de admitir Cream,que eres la mejor y has perfeccionado en la cocina.(dirigiéndose a Cream del pasado)

Bokkun:¿Y yo qué hago?

Bokkun del futuro:Eres como Eggman un gran inventor,a veces él me ayuda en mis gobierna la ciudad.

Bokkun:Y una pregunta,¿cuántos años tiene?

Emily:Tiene 62 años y tú 20.

Bokkun:¡Wow!Que viejos.

Emily:¿A que si?

Eggman le pegó a Bokkun en la cabeza y Bokkun del futuro a Emily.

Eggman y Bokkun del futuro:No seas costestón/contestona.

Bokkun y Emily frotándose la cabeza con las manos en la parte dolorida.

Cream del futuro:Jejejeje...de tal palo tal astilla.(con una gota)

Sonic:Bueno,tenemos que regresar,gracias por responder a nuestras preguntas.

Cream del futuro:Denada querido.(sonriendo)

Bokkun del futuro:Bueno os acompañaremos.

Bokkun:¿Qué,ya nos vamos?Ya que me empezaba a caer bien Emily...(decepcionado)

Bokkun del futuro:Pero si la vas a tener como hija en el futuro.

Bokkun:¡Ah,si!Es verdad.(frotándose la cabeza con una gota)

Todos van hacia la máquina,pero...está destrozada.

Todos:¡¿Qué?! (asombrados)

Sonic:¿Cómo ha ocurrido? (sorprendido)

Tails:Esto no puede estar pasando. (triste)

Cream:¿Y ahora que haremos,nos quedaremos encerrados en el futuro?¡Quiero volver a nuestro tiempo! (llorando)

Bokkun:¿Doctor tiene idea?

Eggman:Ni idea.

Decoe:¿Y como volveremos?

Bocoe:Eso doctor.

Bokkun del futuro:Pues lo arreglaremos.

Eggman del futuro:Esto no es problema.

Eggman:Eso,lo arreglaremos en un santiamén.

Todos:¡Sí!

Se llevan la máquina destrozada a la base y se encierran en el laboratorio Bokkun del futuro,Eggman del futuro y pronto sale Bokkun del futuro.

Bokkun del futuro:Chicos,necesitamos estos materiales para completar la máquina. (les da una lista)

Sonic:Descuida,iremos a por los materiales,vamos Tails.

Tails:¡Sí!

Sonic y Tails se van.

Cream:¿Amy seguro que podremos irnos?

Amy:Tranquila Cream,te aseguro que volveremos a nuestro tiempo.

Emily:¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?Después de todo no pasa nada que te quedes,así tengo con alguien a quien hablarle.

Amy:Pero si ella es tu madre,¿es que no le hablas?

Emily:Si le hablo,pero hablo más con mi padre,no sé,tengo más confianza con é es que te diga que no...si no que...(nerviosa)

La interrumpe Cream.

Cream:Sí,te entiendo,a mí me pasa con mi madre.

Emily:Uf...menos mal.(aliviada)

Joshué:Yo sin embargo,soy muy independiente. (superiormente)

Amy:Vaya,vaya...¿en serio?Cream se te están independizando muy rápido. (engreídamente)

Cream:Déjalo,por favor Amy...(sonrojada)

Amy:Vale...Bueno Emily,¿te gusta alguien?

Emily:N-n-nadie...(sonrojada)

Amy:¿En serio?Puedes contarlo.

Emily:¡Nadie lo sabrá!

Amy:¿Así que te gusta alguien?Vaya eres igual que Bokkun,eres muy fácil de sacar los secretos.

Emily:Eso es...verdad. (deprimida con una gota)

Amy:Bueno,¿y quién es el afortunado?(picarona)

Emily:Bueno...pues...un niño...(nerviosamente)

Amy:¿Y qué niño se supone qué es?

Emily:Tu...hijo...(en voz baja)

Amy:¡¿Qué?! (asombrada)

Emily:Sí,es muy amable conmigo. (sonrojada)

Amy:¿Y quién es el padre? (soñadora con Sonic)

Emily:Bueno...es...

Pero Tails la interrumpió.

Tails:Chicas la máquina ya está arreglada.

Cream agarra del brazo a Amy y se la lleva.

Cream:Vamos Amy.

Todos llegaron hacia la máquina y subieron.

Eggman:Bueno Sonic,has perdido,yo me he apoderado del mundo,¡jojojojo!

Sonic:Pero legalmente,eso no lo convierte en una victoria.

Eggman:Que más da,soy el gobernador del mundo. ¡Jojojojo!

Eggman del futuro:¿Querrás decir el futuro,no?

Eggman:Ejem...claro...

Bokkun del futuro:Bueno,hasta otra,me ha encantado recordar los viejos tiempos con vosotros.

Bokkun del futuro se agachó para consequir la misma altura que Bokkun y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Bokkun del futuro:Y Bokkun...te aguarda un gran futuro.

Bokkun:Gracias,me alegra saber que voy a tener un futuro muy feliz y más teniendo una hija como Emily.

Cream del futuro le entrega un libro a Cream.

Cream del futuro:Toma Cream,espero que te ayude,estas recetas las inventé yo,y están muy bien hechas.

Cream:Muchísimas gracias. (con los ojos llorosos)

Amy:Bueno Emily...¿quién será mi esposo?

Emily:Pues es...

De pronto Emily fue interrumpida por la marcha del motor de la máquina ,Eggman pulsó el botón de inicio y la máquina los llevo a su tiempo.

Amy:¡No espera!

Habían llegado a su tiempo.

Sonic:Bueno,otra vez de vuelta. (satisfactoriamente)

Y todo siguió normal.

Esta vez Sonic y sus amigos junto con Eggman y sus robots e Bokkun,embarcan una nueva aventura hacia el futura para saber quien gana,¿Sonic o Eggman?Tras esta apuesta también se descubrirás el futuro de cada uno,lo que no saben es lo que les va ha esperar.


End file.
